Beyond: All Souls
by VickyChan24
Summary: Kiley is an ordinary teenager until she finds out that her life isn't so ordinary.


Authors notes: Just warning you that this story may have some adult situations. I wanted to write a story after playing Beyond Two Souls, a masterpiece of a game. I never knew that Aiden was Jodie's dead twin brother! XD. I added my own characters and Beyond Two Souls won't be the only fandom referenced in this story. Heavy Rain and indigo Prophecies will be in this story, too. Please leave some constructive criticism in the reviews so I may learn to make the story better. Thank you for you time. ^^

"I'm sorry, she passed away." Sadly screamed a doctor to the dead woman's husband. The man silently cries at the news that his wife of 5 years have died during child birth. The doctor sadly nods and walks away. The man, named Meiji, screamed and cried for his wife. He falls to the floor with his hands on his hair. The doctor walked back in with a baby girl and hands her to her father.

"But she gave birth to an healthy baby girl."

Meiji wipes his eyes and looks at his new baby girl. She was beautiful. She had pure black hair and red eyes. Her eyes glowed gold and she smiled at her father with sharp fangs. She was the most beautiful baby he has ever seen. He nuzzled the baby and whispered "I will name you Kiley. I will love and protect you always." And walked home with his new child home.

"Daddy, I want to go to the concert!"

"Absolutely not" screamed Meiji at his daughter. Kiley was now 16 years old. She was starting to rebel as all girls do in that age and was into the Goth scene. Kiley wore a black dress with black stockings and red high heels. She put red and white streaks in her previously pure black hair with black lipstick and white makeup to hide her ugly tanned skin. Meiji thought she looked ridiculous. Kiley stomped her feet at the word no. Kiley at this point in her life is very spoiled because Meiji tried to shower her with the extra attention that a mother would have given her. Due to Meiji's job at the air force base, he was just too busy to find another wife or even a girlfriend. Kiley have been alone for all the times she was gone, something he felt bad about. He wanted to let her go but it was a school night and Kiley's grades have fallen from As to Bs.

"But you never let me have fun! I just want to do this for this once! Let me be fucking 16 for once!"

Meiji stood up and threw the newspaper to the ground. "I said no! You waited until now to tell me about this concert and if you told me earlier, I would have made an exception! But no, you decided to wait until the last minute, hope that you can play on my heart strings or put me in such a pickle that I would have to say yes! Young lady, just because I seem to give you everything doesn't mean you'll get everything! I want you to go to your room, study for your math test tomorrow, and be in bed by 9 like you are supposed to!"

Both Kiley and Meiji stared at each other. Suddenly Kiley cried and ran away.

"I hate you!" than slammed the door. Meiji sighed and continued to read his paper.

"That bastard!" Screamed Kiley as she cried in her room. She felt trapped and wanted to do something about it. She decided to go to the concert herself without her father's concert.. She looked at the door, making sure that Meiji wasn't near and called out to her imaginary friend.

"Lisa. Lisa are you there?" Suddenly a dark entie appeared. This is kiley's secret since as long as she could remember. She have been followed by some sort of ghost. This ghost have been her friend for many years. Meiji just thought she had an imaginary friend of some kind but Lisa have been there for the good and bad times.

"Hey, Lisa. I want to got to a concert. Make sure that Meiji stays away from my room for a while." Lisa floats to the door to do what she is told.

Kiley gathered clothing around her room and a soccer ball from soccer practice and gathered it on her bed. She made it look like it was her, fast asleep. She made sure to be extra quiet as she crawled out the window and caught a bus to the concert center. "He'll be pissed but it'll be worth it."

Kiley arrived at the concert center and waited for her friend who promised they would be there at a certain time. She waited for 20 minutes until the concert was about to start. "well, they have their tickets. They'll find me." Kiley went inside and enjoyed the concert with her fellow goths and punks, bangimng her head and moshing. ^There was weed smoke in the air and Kiley became high by that alone. The music seemed like it was getting louder and slower and Kiley was feeling really weak. She never did drugs before and the fact that she haven't had dinner that night made it worse.

"I don't feel so good…" Kiley said as she ran into the bathroom. She threw up in the toilet and nearly passed out on how high she is. "Oh god, why do I feel so bad!?"

Suddenly, three guys walked into the bathroom laughing and smoking blunts. They were very punkish looking guys with one having a foot high Mohawk, one having spiky hair and the other being a skinhead. What were they doing in the girls bathroom!? She peaked through the bathroom stales and saw urinals. In her panick to find the bathroom, she went into the mens room! "Shit!" Kiley whispered.

"Who said that?" the Mohawk punk said. The spikey haired one chuckled.

"It sounds like a chick!" Kiley saw all three grow erections. She knew that it was every man's fantasy to find a woman in the men's room. They started searching the stalls. Kiley can hear them chuckling like hyenas when they found her stall but it was locked.

"Sweethart, come out! We know you'll there."

"Leave me alone or I'll call the police!" Kiley screamed. She pulled out her cellphone, really to do so. Just when she grabbed the phone, he heard nothing but silence. She looked under that stalls and saw that they were gone. Did her very real threat scare them away? Just in case, she pulled up the dial screen .

Suddenly, Kiley felt arms reach from the side of the stall into her hair. Kiley screamed as the arms lifted her out of her stall into the stall of the owner of those arms, the skinhead.

"We were going to be nice but now we don't think you deserve even that!" the skinhead started making out with Kiley as she pounded on him and cried. She slapped him and he bit her lip in retaliation. He threw her to the ground and reached down her black dress to remove her panties. Kiley looked up and saw the other two punks with their cocks out. Just when the skinhead pulled off Kiley's panties and threw it across that room, Kiley's cellphone started to ring. Kiley reached for it but had her hand stepped on my the Mohawk punk while the spiked headed one picked up the phone. He looked at it and saw that it said "Dad" with a picture of a man. It was Meiji, Kiley's father. He came into to check on her and found that she have disobeyed him and went to the concert anyway. He was pissed the fuck off and was calling her to see where she is. The punk answered it and with an high pictched voice answered,"Hello?"

"Kiley!-Wait, who is this?"

"This is your daughter, Kiley! I am getting raped right now so call back later. Bye daddy!" Before Meiji can answer, the punk hung up and threw it to the wall, breaking it. All three punks laughed as Kiley cried in her despair. For the next three hours, the punks raped and sodomised her. They then urinated on her and walked away, laughing.

Kiley laid nake on the floor crying. She looked up and cried out. "Lisa! Lisa, I need your help!" Kiley felt her imaginary friend by her side instantly. Lisa healed Kiley, taking away the hurt from her body, allowing her to stand up.

"Kill them, Lisa! Make them pay!" Lisa shot out of the room and followed their scent out to their car. They were about to drive off, laughing about the sex they had. Lisa picked up the car and flew up into the sky. The punks started screaming, knowing that what is happening had to have something to do with what they did to Kiley.

"What the fuck is happening, Bruh!?"

"I don't know but I am getting out of here!" Screamed the skinhead. He jumped out the car and landed on the ground with a loud smack, busting open like a balloon, dying instantly. The remaining two cried as Lisa threw the car to the ground. The car landed on it's nose, bursting into a fireball on impact, killing the guys instantly. Kiley screamed out to Lisa.

"Now kill everyone in the building for not helping me!" Lisa went underground and found a gasline. She broke it, causing gas to spill out of everywhere. The people in the concert hall started to smell gas but wasn't distracted by the bands playing. Kiley ran out and down the street, calling lisa back to her. The last band played and shouted "let's end tonight with a BANG!" and the closing fireworks started. As soon as the fire works started to spread about in an array of colors, the whole concert hall exploded, killing everyone inside.

Kiley smirked as she walked away from the explosion. She didn't turn around when bits of the building fell and landed in front of her. Meiji's car sped toward her from the distance and stopped right in from of her. Meiji ran out and hugged his daughter. The phone call scared him and all anger he had for her left him. Meiji looked at the burning building than at Kiley who sported a evil grin on her face.

"What happened, Kiley? Are you alright?"

Kiley giggled "I'm alright now, dad." Let's go home". Meiji drove off with Kiley in the passenger seat toward home. Meiji looked back many times at the burning wreckage as police and firetrucks filled the area. Kiley, now knowing the potnal use of Lisa, smiled.


End file.
